Dreaming
by Jbowe2011
Summary: This starts immediately after the end of Labyrinth. Sarah is so happy to have all her friends around her but something still feel off.
1. Prologue

**Just so everyone is aware. I own no copyright material. Also I appreciate reviews.**

* * *

Sarah glanced around the room smiling, looking at all her new friends. She had everything she wanted. Her brother was back in his crib where he belonged. Her friends from her adventure into the Labyrinth hadn't disappeared. And she was back home in her room where she had a nice, warm bed. Everything was perfect, right? So then why did she feel tug at her heart?

She shook her head and ignored it. She had what she wanted and gosh dang it, she was going to enjoy it. She hopped up and joined it the laughter. She danced and talked. The only moment she felt that tug again was when she glanced at her window and saw a snowy owl peering in. There was something familiar about it that she just couldn't quite put her finger on. But she quickly pushed that to the back of her mind when Hoggle called her name.

After everyone had left and gone home, Sarah picked up her room. She was surprised her parents hadn't come and knocked on her door. They hadn't exactly been quiet. I had felt like they were in their own little bubble so she hadn't thought to keep it down. Sarah yawned. She had had a long night. Longer than should have been possible. She felt that she should really get some rest.

Sarah changed into her pajamas and got ready for bed. By the time she finally crawled into bed, she could barely keep her eyes open. She fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

She dreamed of him that night. He twirled her around the room. He seemed to only have eyes for her. Never giving anyone else a second glance. He smiled at her like she was his world. Jareth, the Goblin King seemed to have invaded her dreams one again.


	2. Chapter 1

**Just so everyone is aware. I own no copyright material. Also I appreciate reviews.**

* * *

**Sarah**

Sarah bolted upright in her bed. It had been a week since she returned from the Labyrinth that had imprisoned her brother. And she was still dreaming about him. Was he putting a spell on her dreams? Or was it just her subconscious running wild? She wouldn't be surprised either way. Sarah sighed and pulled herself out of bed. She knew from experience that she wasn't going to fall asleep anytime soon.

The past week had been filled with books and babysitting. She tried to fill every moment so as she didn't have time to ponder what her dreams might mean. Jareth seemed to always be on her mind. Maybe she should call for her friends. One of them might know what was going on with her dreams. Perhaps it _was _his doing. Anyway, Sarah was tad curious about what was going on in The Goblin City now that they weren't guarding her brother and trying to keep her out.

Sarah dressed for the day and brushed out her hair. She sat down in front of the mirror and said, "I need you now. I want to talk to my friends."

She closed her eyes and turned around. When she opened her eyes, Hoggle and Didymus were sitting on her bed and ludo was standing next to it. Sarah smiled and jumped. "I missed you guys."

She gave each of them a hug and plopped down on the bed in between Hoggle and Didymus. Ludo sat down on the floor in front of the bed. "You guys, I'm just wondering what's going on in The Goblin City. It's weird knowing that it exists but not knowing what's going on over there. Is The Goblin King planning something? Do I need to be worried?"

"I would tell you if I knew." Hoggle replied. "But as you can imagine it's not exactly safe for us to call attention to ourselves. We try to avoid Jareth just in case he decides to take his defeat out on us."

"Oh,"Sarah said. "I didn't even think of that. Are you safe? I wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

"He hasn't come after us yet. Its just better to stay out of sight. "

"Well if you ever need to stay here to escape, you're welcome to." Sarah said. "All of you. I'll make it work."

"Sarah!" A voice called to her from downstairs.

"Coming!" She yelled back than turned to her friends. "That's my stepmother. I better go and find out what she wants. You guys come see me again soon."

Sarah gave everyone a hug and then dashed down the stairs to the kitchen. Her stepmother was making pancakes and bacon. "Sarah, I was wondering if you were planning on getting up to day."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Yes, I was already awake. I just stayed in my room."

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about your birthday."

"What about it?" Sarah asked.

"It's coming up in a few weeks and I've decided I'm going to throw you a party. With dinner and dancing. It will be so much fun."

"There's a flaw in you plan." Sarah said with a sigh. "Who would I invite?"

"Oh," Her stepmother said. "... well all my friends have kids your age. I'll invite all of them. You can have your guests and I can have mine."

"So, you want to invite a bunch of your friends and their kids who I'm not friends with to my birthday party?"

"Well you can invite whoever else you want, too. It's not going to kill you to meet new people."

Sarah blew her hair out of her eyes and sat down at the dining table. All of the friends she wanted invite would stand out like soar thumbs. Well except perhaps Jareth... Sarah shook her head, but of course she didn't want him there. Besides, he was much to old to be her friend.

"We should come up with a theme. Every great party has a theme." Sarah's stepmother said pulling her out of her thoughts of The Goblin King.

"Mmm," Sarah mumbled, resigning herself to her fate. She would just let her stepmother do all the planning.

"Oooh, what about a masquerade. It would be so much fun. With dancing, and ball gowns, and masks."

"No," Sarah said quickly. "Anything except that."


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't own any copyrighted material.**

* * *

Of course, Sarah's stepmother insisted on the masquerade theme. Despite Sarah expressing her lack of interest in it, her stepmother had her ind set and didn't hear word Sarah had to say on the subject. The only say Sarah really had in her birthday party was her dress, which she tried to get as far away from the white and gold dress she wore in that dream world. The dress she picked for her masquerade was black with red trim. The sleeves clung to her arms and made a half bell shape at her wrists. Her mask was black lace and molded to her face.

Her stepmother insisted that she stay upstairs until the guests were already there so that she could make an entrance. When Sarah came downstairs, all of her mother's friends were out on the dance floor and their children were standing around talking. As Sarah glanced around at the dancing couples twirling around, she thought she say a man's blonde hair spin just out of the sight. She shook her head trying to dislodge the thought. Now she was seeing visions of The Goblin King in her waking hours, too? This really needed to stop.

Sarah's stepmother rushed to her side as soon as her feet hit the floor. "You look beautiful, honey. I still think you would look better in white though."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Well it's too late for that."

"I want to introduce you to some of the kids." She grabbed Sarah's arm and walked towards the group of kids that were lingering on the edge of the dance floor.

"This is Edward, Mary's son." She pointed to a boy with dark hair that looked mildly familiar then she pointed at a girl with long blonde hair. "And this is Jane, Elizabeth's niece. I'll just let them introduce you to everyone else."

Her stepmother hurried off to chat with her friends. Sarah smiled at Edward and Jane. "Nice to meet you."

"We already know each other." Edward said. "We have English class together."

"Oh," Sarah said. "I thought you looked familiar."

"It's okay." Jane piped in. "I don't blame you for ignoring him. He isn't all that interesting."

"Hey," Edward said.

"Anyway," Jane said taking Sarah's arm. " Come meet everybody."

Jane introduced her to some of the other kids. Will was a tall boy with blonde hair. Marissa was a girl with curly red hair. Jamie was a boy with dark brown hair who also looked familiar. Rebecca had short light brown hair. Sarah smiled and greeted each of them hoping she would remember all their names. At least for the rest of the evening. She doubted they would speak much afterwords.

"Well, I'm tired of just standing around. This dancing thing doesn't look to hard." Will said, smiling at Sarah. "Would you dance with me? Someone has to be the first. It should be the birthday girl."

Sarah took a deep breath and nodded. She would not think of _him._ He wasn't allowed to invade every part of her life. Will took her hand and led her out on the dance floor. They were followed by Jamie and Marissa, Jane and Edward, and Rebecca and someone Sarah didn't know. Will put one hand on her waist and clasped her hand in his other. They began to awkwardly turn in circles.

"I wonder if your mother has any other kind of music to dance to." Will said.

"Probably not." Sarah replied, not bothering to correct him. "She likes to keep to the themes of a party."

"One second, I have an itch." They stopped spinning and he scratched his face, just under the his mask, which was just plain black and covered his eyes. "He set his hand back on her waist and they resumed twirling. "I can't say I'm used to wearing a mask for extended amount of time."

"I don't really notice mine anymore." Sarah replied.

"I did wear a mask for Halloween once..." William was saying, but something had caught her attention. She though she saw Jareth's hair again, but he had disappeared into the crowd again. It couldn't have been him. Why would he be here? She had rejected him. There was no reason he would be hanging around. "... I never did find it again."

"Mmm," Sarah said, hoping that was an appropriate response.

"What did you do for Halloween this year?" Will asked.

"I stayed in and babysat my little brother, Toby." Sarah said.

"She babysits almost every weekend." said a familiar voice behind her. She turned to see Jareth standing behind her, looking exactly as he had in that dream world. "You know I can take care of him, Sarah."

Will frowned, "Who are you?"

"That does not concern you." Jareth said and then walked right past them.

Sarah just stood there in stunned silence. Will turned to her,still frowning. "What a creep."

Sarah glanced up at Will. "Excuse me. I need to go."

Sarah dashed of after Jareth, hoping he wouldn't just disappear on her. She caught up to him as he reached the edge of the dance floor. She grabbed his arm. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to wish you a happy birthday, of course." He said smiling.

"That's it?" Sarah asked.

"I was kind of hoping for a dance." Jareth said. "What other reason could there be?"

"Oh I don't know but the last time I saw you, you were trying to turn Toby into a goblin."

"And you solved my labyrinth." He said. "You got him back fair and square. So how about that dance?"

The Goblin King held at his hand. Sarah hesitated. Was it really a good idea to encourage him. On the other hand, she really wanted to take his hand. So she did.

It was just as she remembered. Gliding around the dance floor. Ignoring everyone around them. At the end of the song Jareth, bowed and kissed her hand. "We must do this again. Good night, Sarah."

Then he stepped back and disappeared into the crowd


	4. Chapter 3

**I own no copyrighted material. Reviews are appreciated. **

* * *

**Sarah**

Sarah rolled over and stared at the ceiling of her room. _What was Jareth doing at my birthday party tonight?_

Sarah has barely noticed anything that happened after he had left. She had danced more with others, but barely gave any of them notice. She was too distracted. Will had asked her if she wanted to see a movie sometime, and she had agreed but didn't really care one way or the other.

Every time she closed her eyes. She saw the scene from the dream world intertwining with her dance with Jareth at her party. No one else had noticed him or committed on their dance which made Sarah wonder if he had put some kind of spell on everyone. She almost hoped he had. She didn't want to have to explain him to her stepmother.

Sarah sighed. She just wanted to know why Jareth had such a hold over her. She contemplated calling on him. She even thought about returning to The Goblin City to see what was going on. But how would she get there. She almost missed some of the non sense rules that seemed to apply there, or perhaps lack of rules.

**Jareth**

****The King couldn't stop thinking about his dance with Sarah. She had taken his hand. Maybe there was still hope that she would be his queen, one day. She had looked beautiful in her black gown and lace mask.

She had chased after him, leaving the human boy confused in her wake. That boy was definitely not worthy of her. He had wanted to throw him into the bog of eternal stench when he had seen her with his hands on her, on His Sarah.

She would be his yet.

In the morning she would call on her friends and see if they knew how she could find her way back to The Goblin City. Just for a visit.


	5. Chapter 4

**I own no copyrighted material. Reviews are appreciated.**

**Sarah**

Sarah woke up the next morning and got dressed than immediately called on her friends. Hoggle appeared sitting on her bed. "Hoggle!" Sarah gave him a hug then sat down in the vanity chair. "Hoggle, I have to ask you a favor."

Hoggle look suspicious. "What is it?"

"Is there a way you could get me back to The Goblin City? I want to know what's going on. I saw The Goblin King last night. He came to me birthday." Sarah said.

"Jareth? You saw Jareth? Here?" Hoggle asked, incredulously. "That can't be good."

"I want to find out what he's up to." Sarah said.

"I don't know if going to The Goblin City is the best idea." Hoggle said.

"Can you do it?" Sarah asked, insistently.

"Well, yes and no. I could get you to the beginning of the Labyrinth again." Hoggle said.

"That will work. I could do that. I've solved the Labyrinth before. I can do it again." Sarah decided.

"It would've changed since then. You should know that it wouldn't stay the same."

Sarah frowned. "I can still try. Besides maybe this is what The Goblin King wants. If so, he may make sure its not as challenging as last time."

"I wouldn't say that like its a good thing." Hoggle mumbled.

"We go this weekend." After seeing Hoggle's face, she added. "It will be fine."

**Jareth**

Jareth listened to Sarah and Hoggle's conversation from outside her window. She wanted to see him again. She would be in his realm in less than a week. Everything was falling into place. There was no way he'd let her leave again. Not without a fight. She would be his queen.

**Sarah**

The week seemed to fly by and drag on at the same time. She wasn't sure if she was excited or dreading going back. It didn't matter, she had to find out what Jareth's hold was on her. Sarah needed to know. So she could break it. So he would stop invading her dreams.

She took a deep breath and called on her friends. They all came this time. Hoggle would have told them about her decision to return to The Labyrinth and find out what Jareth was up to.

"Are you ready?" Hoggle asked. "You know, you can still change your mind."

"No." Sarah said. "It's time to face him."

Hoggle sighed and opened her window. On the other side was the same landscape she had seen the night Jareth had taken Toby. Sarah took a deep breath and stepped out her window.


End file.
